Hope
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Always Keep your Faith. Yunho and JJ POV. RnR please?


**Diana's Head Note : **happy birthday, TVXQ! Saranghae! —plak. Buat meriahin'x, saia bikin sebuah fic (gaje) dan amat sangat telat. Tapi tetap, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengekspresikan cinta kita pada TVXQ.

Hope u like it!

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**DBSK **—** SM entertainment**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin **—** themselves**

Title:

**A Hope**

Genre:

**Friendship / Family**

Pairing:

**No pair, but a little bit YunJae**

Rated:

**K**

**OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

**Yunho's POV**

26 Desember 2010. Tujuh tahun sejak awal debut grup kami, TVXQ. Grup yang memiliki lima anggota, yaitu aku, Jung Yunho sebagai pemimpin grup ini. Kim Jaejoong sebagai lead vocal. Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan terakhir Shim Changmin. Grup yang membuat kami menuju tangga popularitas dan membuat kami diperhitungkan di jagat musik K-Pop.

Tujuh tahun lalu, kami belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Tujuh tahun lalu, kami masih menganngap satu sama lain sebagai rekan kerja. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kami malah sudah seperti sebuah keluarga.

Kami begitu dekat satu sama lain, sehingga tak heran kami memiliki pasangan masing-masing dalam sebuah grup. Aku lebih sering dipasangkan dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun sering dipasangkan dengan Junsu, serta Changmin yang dipasangkan dengan makanan —hahaha, dasar rakus. Namun, belakangan Chamgmin telah mendapatkan 'pasangan' dari grup yang lain —dia sudah besar rupanya.

Hari-hari kami lewati dengan keriangan, canda tawa, suka duka, tangis bahagia, dengan 'keluarga' yang utuh. Bernyanyi dan menari bersama, teriakan nama kami atau nama grup kami membahana kala kami menyanyi dan menari bersama. Grup yang awalnya hanya 'berkutat' di Korea Selatan, kini bisa merambah negara-negara lain diluar Korea Selatan. Dengan kelimpahan materi yang kami peroleh, masih kalah dengan apa yang kita tuai selama bersama. Kebahagiaan, kebersamaan, kepedulian, dan kasih sayang tak dapat ternilai dengan materi.

Tujuh tahun, waktu yang menurutku singkat. Waktu yang mempersatukan kami dan waktu yang memisahkan kami untuk sementara. Waktu yang membuatku dan Changmin harus menelan kepahitan dengan berpisahnya kami dengan anggota yang lain. Waktu yang membuatku sekarang berada disini, di depan sebuah kue tart sederhana berwarna merah dan bertuliskan "TVXQ's 7th anniversary". Berhiaskan tujuh buah lilin berwarna senada dan lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun —yang terdengar pilu— yang dibawakan oleh Changmin. Sebutir airmata jatuh melewati pipinya yang terlihat mengurus.

Tak tahan, kurengkuh dia dalam dekapanku, berusaha membesarkan hatinya agar selalu yakin kalau semua ini akan berakhir dan segera berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang sering kami rasakan dulu. Dia mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

Lilin dinyalakan dan permohonan diucapkan. Mungkin, permohonanku, permohonan Changmin, permohonan member-member yang lain, serta para fans hampir sama, yaitu agar kami suatu hari nanti akan kembali bersama, menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Rising gods from East. Tong Vang Xin Qi.

Always Keep the Faith…

**XXXXX**

**End of Yunho's POV**

**XXXXX**

**Jaejoong's POV**

Kuraih kalender di depanku dan melingkari sebuah tanggal dengan spidol merah yang berada ditanganku. 26 Desember 2010. Tujuh tahun keberadaan kami di jagat industri musik K-Pop, dimana semua kami jalani dalam suka dan duka.

Kutaruh kembali kalender itu dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kue tart sederhana yang belum selesai aku hias. Kuletakkan kue itu di atas meja dan mengambil krim warna merah, hitam dan sekaleng cherry. Kuambil krim berwarna merah dan mengoleskannya ke seluruh permukaan kue hingga rata. Kemudian, kuambil krim yang berwarna hitam dan kuukir kita berlima di atasnya. Setelahnya, kuletakkan cherry-cherry itu di atas tart, membentuk huruf W yang cukup besar di atas nama kami. Tak lupa sebuah lilin berbentuk angka tujuh yang kuletakkan tepat di tengah kue itu.

Indah… Dan akan lebih indah lagi jika kami berlima yang akhirnya akan memakannya.

Mengingat bahwa kami tidak bisa merayakannya bersama membuat dadaku sesak. Kupegang dadaku yang terasa sesak dan… sakit? Kucoba menguranginya dengan menutup mata. Namun, malah sebuah aliran kecil terbentuk dari mataku, menyusuri pipi dan daguku, serta berakhir tergenang di atas meja, disamping kue tart itu.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah dekapan hangat yang sangat aku rindukan. Dekapan hangat sang _leader_, Jung Yunho. Rasa senang yang membuncah malah membuat aliran di mataku makin deras. Ah, suara itu… Memanggilku dengan lembut dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menangis.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan perlahan itu juga kehangatan yang menyelimutiku hilang, sampai akhirnya dingin kembali aku rasakan. Tidak! Aku ingin pelukan itu lagi. Aku rindu pelukan hangatmu, oppa. Aku rindu. Terisak, hanya itu yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Tak lama, sebuah pelukan menghampiriku lagi, tapi tidak sehangat tadi. Dan saat aku membuka mata, kue tart yang tadi aku persiapkan telah berada di tangan seseorang dengan lilin yang telah dinyalakan. Ah, Yoochun sedang tersenyum lembut padaku dan bisa aku pastikan yang sedang memelukku adalah Junsu. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah isakan terdengar dibelakangku. Perlahan, aku lepaskan dekapannya dan balik merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku, membuat isakannya makin kentara. Yoochun pun menaruh tart itu dan mendekap ikut mendekap Junsu.

Hanya mereka, hanya mereka sekarang yang mengerti aku dan keadaanku. Mereka yang membuatku harus kuat dan tegar karena aku adalah satu-satunya _hyung_ mereka yang tersisa setelah kami jauh dari Yunho. Merekalah yang mengerti segala perubahanku. Merekalah yang mengerti aku yang dulu cerewet, sering tersenyum ceria, kini menjelma sebagai orang yang irit senyum dan irit bicara. Kalaupun tersenyum, hanya sebuah topeng yang harus aku gunakan. Entah mengapa, seperti ada satu sisi jiwa yang kosong saat kita berlima terpisah seperti sekarang.

Perlahan kuseka airmatanya dan membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Setelah ia berhenti menangis, kubawa dia dan Yoochun ke balkon hotel kami. Aku ingin merayakan tujuh tahun kebersamaan kami berlima sambil memandang suasana kota Seoul di malam hari. Malam ini cerah dengan bintang-bintang bersinar terang. Kulirik tanganku dan menunggu semenit lagi sebelum pergantian hari.

Akhirnya hari telah berganti. Tanpa aba-aba kami menutup mata dan melantunkan sebuah permohonan kami. Permohonan agar suatu saat nanti kami akan kembali bersama dan tak terpisahkan lagi. Dalam naungan nama TVXQ. Amin.

Kami meniup lilin bersamaan dan membuka mata kami untuk melihat warna-warna terang dilangit. Tiba-tiba, Junsu menunjuk ke langit, membuat kami ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu. Dan ternyata yang ditunjuknya adalah lima buah bintang yang paling bersinar membentuk huruf W besar yang sangat cantik. Airmataku pun jatuh lagi, namun karena bahagia. Bahagia karena itu suatu pertanda kalau kami akan bersatu lagi seperti dulu, menyinari dunia dengan sinar kami.

Always Keep the Faith…

**XXXXX**

_Usaha dan doa yang tulus akan menjadi jembatan kita meraih yang kita inginkan_

_Jangan pernah berhenti berusaha dan berdoa_

_Karena sesuatu,_

_Sekecil apapun itu_

_Akan sangat berarti dalam meraih yang kita inginkan._

_Raihlah asamu_

_Asa kita_

_Asa semuanya_

_Dan yang utama adalah_

_Always Keep your Faith_

**XXXXX**

**Owari**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **gaje ya? Emang. XP

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
